File transfer tools are common system management tools. They are often bundled with Operating System installations. These tools provide capabilities to specify which file to pull, and from where to pull it. Known systems provide too low level of capability for performing large scale file transfers. While these systems may allow a user to transfer one file at a time, they are impractical for large, automatic file transfers.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a system capable of performing large scale file transfers. It is also desirable for a system to have criteria for which files to transfer and which to not transfer. This would speed mass file transfer and minimize the amount of space needed to store transferred files.